During the first ten years of CDHA's existence, Core E provided the services of an archivist who could analyze restricted data for researchers. This mission was abandoned during last cycle because, as a result of technological improvements, there was a sharply increased demand for aging-related restricted data to be used directly by researchers. This demand has become even stronger during our last cycle and has stressed the resources of SDE. During the last cycle we redesigned SDE to perform three functions. The first was remodeling the process of archiving restricted data, the second to provide access to restricted data, and the third to enable investigators to perform statistical analyses on restricted data.